pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Bulborb
In Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator these bulborbs are exactly as they appear in the picture above, and they behave nearly identically to Red Bulborbs. It is speculated that Yellow Bulborbs and Red Bulborbs may be one in the same, with the color changes merely depending on the region. Like Red Bulborbs, Yellow Bulborbs are mimicked by Breadbugs as well. PikSpore In PikSpore, they are not much different from Red Bulborbs, and live in sandy and/or rocky enviroments, like the Sand Lands. The coloration differs from the infobox picture, having black spots instead of green ones. Olimar's Notes A grub-dog similar to the red bulborb, the yellow bulborb's back is a bright yellow, most likely due to environmental changes. It too is nocturnal, and feeds mainly on small insects that burrow out of the ground. Ship's Log This ugly pest is commonly seen with sand in its toes and '''rocks shoved up its-'''KRTZZZZ krttZZZZT! Excuse me, it would appear that one of them isn't as dead as we thought! '' Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet In this game, Yellow Bulborbs have a design similar to bees. They are treated as a weaker recolor of a Red Bulborb. Acording to Olimar, they are part of a matriarical society, with a queen. File:YellowBulborb.jpg|The Yellow Bulborb's appearance in this game. Note the similarities to bees. Pikmin: The Huge Debt Olimar's notes ''A grub-dog similar to the red bulborb, the yellow bulborb's back is a bright yellow, most likely due to environmental changes. It too is nocturnal, and feeds mainly on small insects that burrow out of the ground. Louie's notes "Carefully take out any rocks lodged on its toes, nose, and mouth. Then baste with pikpik carrots and stuff an apple in its mouth. Set to 350° and set for 30 minutes, and there you go". President's notes "This beast can be used for sniffing out Iridescent Glint Beetle's that hold very expensive treasures. Libra's notes "This beasts skin is perfect for a lovely yellow shirt." Violet's notes "This beast is very dirty most of the time, unlike my clean Louie." Sagittarius's notes "Today I stared at this creature and it reminded me of . It was hard for me to kill it for that reason." Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed Olimar's notes "This creature is known to live in dry, arid areas. Such as the Depressing Desert. It's coloring says it all because it loves to be inside sandstorms so occasionally you may se one caught inside. Louie's notes "For a crab seafood sensation. Tender and spread black pepper with onto the breadcrumb surface to flavor. Add A1 sauce and Salisbury to add yourself that home feeling you need." CraftedPbody Category:CraftedPbody Enemy Bio The Yellow Bulborb has a general Bulborb appearance, but has tan skin, green eyes that resemble that of the Orange Bulborb, and it's backside is yellow with black spots. The Yellow Bulborb isn't an active fighter unless you encounter it while it relocates. While it is faking death it will be in-active until a group of pikmin attempts to lift it, 5 seconds after it is interacted with, it will wake up, knocking all pikmin carrying it to the ground. Every time you knock out a quarter of it's health it will fake death again and will recover health while it is in this condition. Once the Yellow Bulborb gets back to full health it will walk back to its initial "Sleep" location. 'Olimar's Notes' This grub-dog subspecies has a tan face with a gold hued skin-tone on it's abdomen with black spots. While hunting, this beast feigns death and waits for some unlucky scavenger to come by. If nothing comes to it for a long time, it will grow impatient and re-locate. Unlike most grub-dogs, this subspecies is actually Diurnal, sleeping at night and hunting in the day. 'Louie's Notes' Take out the innards and eyestalks, save the tearducts and grill or fry the abdomen, once cooked to preferance, squeeze the tearducts above the now crispy body for a zesty taste sensation no one will want to miss.